


someday you'll pay the price, i know

by blackwell



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, F/F, Light BDSM, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:23:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1958313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackwell/pseuds/blackwell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>B-side of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1863210/chapters/4010607">closing the door you leave the world behind</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	someday you'll pay the price, i know

**Author's Note:**

> The title is, once again, from "Cold as Ice."

Victoria Hand respects Phil Coulson, but he’s not a great judge of character.

Just look at the agents he’s trained.

Barton? There are at least a thousand men who can do what Barton can do, and they’ll give you less lip while they do it.

Romanoff? Romanoff is in a league of her own, Victoria knows that, but she’s an unacceptable risk to SHIELD and has been since day one. If Coulson had half the insight he thinks he has, he would see that. 

Pepper Potts is the exception to the rule.

Victoria likes Pepper the instant she sees her standing on the other side of the room in her blue dress, a rock amongst the waves. 

She likes her even more when she corners her in the bathroom, gets her on her knees with her hands in the small of her back. Victoria could take the sash off Pepper’s dress, could tie her wrists together if she wanted to. But she doesn’t need to. She says “no hands,” and Pepper moves her hands behind her without hesitation.

She makes Victoria come using only her mouth, and Victoria knows she wants more of this.

 

They leave together half an hour later.

 

Victoria has barely locked her apartment door behind her when she turns to Pepper. “Strip.”

Pepper’s dress falls to the floor, quickly joined by her bra and thong. She stands in the hallway in nothing but her heels.

She makes to kick those off as well, but Victoria shakes her head, raises her hand. “No. Leave those on, I think.”

Pepper’s lips part; it’s the first sign of confusion she has shown.

“Walk for me,” Victoria says. “To the kitchen door, and back.” She points.

Pepper is the sort of woman who wears high heels like they’re her own personal combat boots. As she walks down the hallway, though, her steps are uncertain. Her hips sway not with pride, but with nerves.

Her ass looks none the worse for it, though.

Pepper turns, walks back, and Victoria can’t take her eyes off her small breasts, bouncing up and down without her bra.

Pepper whimpers under Victoria’s scrutiny.

“Shh,” Victoria says. “It’s okay.” She presses a light kiss to Pepper’s temple. “You’re lovely.” She kisses the shell of Pepper’s ear, whispers a few words to her. “Will you do something for me?”

Pepper nods.

“Go into the kitchen and bend over the table.”

Pressed close to the other woman, Victoria can feel her shudder. She grins. There’s something about Pepper Potts that’s so wonderfully corruptible, she could do this all night. Maybe she will.

She listens to the click-click-click of Pepper’s heels walking in the opposite direction as slips into her bedroom. Her things are in the nightstand drawer, as always, though she doesn’t really know why—it’s not like she uses them more frequently in bed than anywhere else.

Pepper is leaning over the table in the kitchen, as ordered, but when she hears Victoria enter the room she moves to stand up.

“No,” Victoria says, and Pepper goes still. She presents her ass for Victoria’s fingers, stays silent as she is opened and stretched. The only sound she makes is a short, sharp gasp when she feels the head of Victoria’s strap-on brush against the back of her thigh.

Then Victoria enters her, and all bets are off. Pepper moans, grunts, kicks out with her legs, slams her hands against the table. And all the while, she cries out for more.

 

Pepper brings lunch to Victoria’s office the next day. 

Victoria rests a hand in the small of her back and whispers, “Are you wearing it?” Pepper swallows and nods.

Victoria can see her body shudder as she clenches around the plug in her ass, and her grin is feral.

“And?”

“And what?” She’s lost some of her sass, but she’s still Pepper.

“Is it making you wet? I could help you with that, you know.”

“Your office has a _glass wall_ , Victoria.”

“So it does. See you back at my place, then?”

Victoria kisses Pepper before she leaves, a long and lingering kiss unlike any they’ve shared before.

 

Romanoff corners Victoria in the bathroom an hour later. “Stark’s ex? Really, Agent Hand, I thought you were smarter than that?”

“If I want your opinion, Romanoff, I’ll give it to you.”

Victoria doesn’t ask how she knows. She’s Natasha Romanoff, after all, and besides, Pepper had a point about the glass door. It could be she simply saw them. 

“You’re getting awfully close to something big, Hand. Superhumans, flying metal bodysuits…there’s no place for you there.”

“Either you fancy Potts, or you’re just talking to hear yourself talk, Romanoff.”

The instant the words leave her mouth, Victoria knows they’re going to lose her the argument. You always lose when you start treating Natasha Romanoff like an ordinary human.

“I’m talking to you because we’re alike, Hand. We’re on the way out. People like Tony Stark, and Bruce Banner, and yes, Pepper Potts, they’re the future. They’re not going to need us, one day.”

“You can’t seriously believe that.” But everything in Romanoff’s face indicates that she does. “Romanoff, we’ve had our differences, but there’s no one else in the world who can do what you do. SHIELD’s always going to need you. And it’s always going to need me.”

Romanoff hesitates. “I hope you’re right.”

 

Victoria thinks back on that conversation as she rests in bed beside Pepper hours later.

Romanoff had a point, she has to admit. Romanoff usually does.

Tony Stark and his ilk, they’re new and different and unfortunately probably more than a passing fad. Things are changing.

But none of that has anything to do with Pepper.

Even as she tells herself that, Victoria hears a voice—it sounds eerily like Coulson’s—in the back of her head, telling her she’s wrong. _It has everything to do with Pepper._

But how could that be?

Pepper is a beautiful, brave, compassionate woman, and she’s about as far from a SHIELD agent as anyone could possibly be. 

Victoria presses a kiss to her forehead and closes her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to look me up on [tumblr](http://blackwellwrites.tumblr.com/) or on my new [twitter account](https://twitter.com/blackwellspeaks). I'm very friendly.


End file.
